Mírame, ¿queri?
by Anniih
Summary: Aunque lo niegue, no le gusta ser ignorado por el argentino. Extraña 'solamente' que le llame "Manu". *ArgentinaxChile*


**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia:** ¿Tsunderismo chilensis?

**Pareja: **ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel. Mención… ¿ArgentinaxMediomundo?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mírame, ¿queri'?<strong>

Maldijo con un "weón" al celular con quien hizo mil y un llamadas al rubio argentino, pero este lo tiene apagado o no contesta. Desde hace cinco semanas que no contesta sus llamadas aunque sean muy urgentes. Hace cinco semanas que no recibe ninguna insinuación contra su persona, de esas amorosas llenas de abrazos y piropos. En resumen, Martín no le da atención. Lo ignora por completo. Lo ignora.

Lo siente así porque en las reuniones, a Martín no le interesa si Manuel se acerca a Arthur. Eso ya es preocupante. Algunos les da miedo pensando que es el apocalipsis. Manuel se acercó varias veces a Arthur con tal de llamar una mínima atención de Martín. Pero nada. Incluso se acercó a Miguel. Tampoco funcionó.

Y Antonio intentó hablar con el rubio una vez, lo que recibió un "_Manuel_ puede hacer lo que quiera, no soy su esposo", con un semblante natural y sin importancia.

Lo peor, lo llama "Manuel" ¿Dónde quedó el tierno "Manu"?

Lo siente así porque escuchó y escucha rumores de las salidas fiesteras de Martín junto con Luciano y Sebastián, y a veces Pedro quien se invita solo. Rumores entre un aproximamiento entre el argentino y el brasilero. Entre el argentino con el mexicano. Entre el argentino… ¿Sebastián? ¿No que son primos? Bueno, la cosa es que Martín sale mucho y no intenta acosar a Manuel como de costumbre.

Que Martín no intente acosar al chileno, es preocupante. Todos los países se preguntan si está enfermo. La única contenta con todo esto es María, y vaya que lo está.

(Arthur también, pero él no es importante)

Se pregunta si tiene que ver con esa pelea.

― ¡¿Déjame en paz, queri'? ¡Me teni' cansado! ¡Ni quiera me dejai' respirar!

― ¿Querés que te deje en paz?

―Sí. Eso quiero. No quiero que me vuelvas a molestar.

―Bueno. Como vos quieras…_Manuel_.

Sacude la cabeza por sus pensamientos estúpidos aclarándose que no le importa. Está bien como está. Martín ya no lo molesta, es su gran sueño realizado.

…

Muy bien. Extraña solamente que le llame "Manu".

…

¡De acuerdo! No soporta que no le preste atención, no le gusta que nadie le ignore y menos un argentino supuestamente no teñido.

¡Se acabó! Irá a la casa de Martín y lo va escuchar.

Y rápidamente llega a la residencia de su vecino. Este le mira desorientado teniendo a medio comer un bizcocho, sentando en el sofá.

― ¿Qué hacés acá? ―ni siquiera se levanta. Es que yace muy cómodo en su nuevo sofá.

―Deja de ignorarme. ―empuña las manos y luego frunce los labios. No se oye muy bien lo que dice.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué decís? ―no escucha nada alzando una ceja, jugando un poco.

― ¡Deja de ignorarme por la cresta! ―exclama bien claro frunciendo el ceño y adquiriendo en leve tono carmesí en las mejillas sin creer sus palabras. Acto seguido, camina veloz subiéndose encima de Martín, este pone los ojos como platos por esa acción, también sonrojándose.

¿Qué quiere hacerle Manuel? ¿Violarlo? ¿Eso será bueno o malo? Quizás ninguna de las dos porque el chileno no hace nada aparte de mirarlo con cara de decir algo pero no quiere.

― ¿Acaso ―teniendo una batalla en su interior, decide hablar y después tiene pensado en golpearse la cabeza―…acaso ya no te gusto?

Eh… ¿Quién dijo eso? Ah, el chileno arriba del argentino. El rubio surca los labios.

― ¿Por qué decís eso?

―Por…por qué no me acosai' como antes.

―Ah, eso ―mira hacia el lado―. No es que no te acose…es ―pausa―… no sé, che. ―se encoge de hombros. No puede decirle la verdad ya que recibirá golpes, patadas e insultos.

De repente el castaño agarra la camisa del argentino, espetándolo con la mirada, tomando una expresión seria y desafiante. Esas caras que le gustan a Martín.

―Escúchame una cosa, weón ―dice. Martín sigue sonriente por ese perfil tan serio y provocador. Tiene una buena vista desde abajo―. No me gusta que me ignoren, ¿entendido?

―Entendido _Manu._

Aquella modificación de su nombre intenta pasarlo desapercibido, lo cual es imposible. Tan imposible como la urgencia de extrañar los besos del transandino, inclinando la cabeza a buscarlos y comenzando de una sola vez un gran devorar de ellos. Extrañar que lo llamase de esa manera le es difícil ocultar, donde su corazón palpita cada vez que aumenta el ritmo de los labios sin decir que a Martín le falta el aire. ¿Tanta es la desesperación? Hasta que Manuel oye un gemido del mayor pidiendo respirar. Se aleja acalorado. Los dos están acalorados.

Martín entrecierra los verdes limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con la mano, preguntándose "Mierda, ¿desde cuándo aprendió a besar así este boludo?" Pero como no quiere verse indefenso, y mucho menos a rebajarse ante el moreno (su ego es más grande que todo), lo molestará solo un poco para sentirse _grande._

― ¿Estabas celoso?

―Cállate. ―lo corta enseguida de mala manera.

―Tenés las mejillas ro-

Calla. Manuel no quiere oírlo más hablar, solo cuando empiecen con sus 'tareas' de pareja en el sillón, por eso lo vuelve a besar como antes. Martín, le rodea el cuello. Es tan salvaje **su** chileno.

…

Manuel…si tan solo supieras que fue una táctica de Martín para que llamase tu atención…

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Algo del momento que se me vino a la cabeza con la idea de ukear a Martín(xD). Simplemente creo, que Manuel aunque sea el típico chileno tímido con estas cosas del amor, no le gusta ser ignorado por el argentino egocéntrico aunque tenga sus ataques tsunderes. Pero creo que debe llegar el momento así como un mes o más, para que reaccione. Una semana creo que no le importa mucho. Y Martín es un genio.

Con lo que dije arriba de ukear a Martín no es broma. Tengo ideado ukearlo sin que sea una nena, que siga siendo como es, pero abajo (xD) y Manuel arriba siendo él con una personalidad que quiero sacarle para que salga todo bien. ¿Cuándo lo subiré? No sé. Ni siquiera lo tengo escrito. He estado muy ocupada con la universidad… ¡Hice bizcocho y quedó rico! Y tengo otros fic's a medias que debo seguir. Como un UKxFrancia bastante fumado (es enserio ¡Vamos! Francis es el uke de Arthur, es tan gay que es re fácil ukearlo…es que no me gusta el FranciaxUK, Arthur no es uke, es bien hombre, y Francis es bien marica, pero el fic solo es humor con lemon fumado), también debo seguir un PrusiaxAustria, terminar la conti del GerIta, y un UKxSeychelles. Ah, también escribir el ArgentinaxVenezuela ;D

Así que…ténganme paciencia.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!

¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
